Konoha Preparatory: A High School Story
by Elefnt
Summary: I sincerely apologize for going against my morals and writing this High School Fict. Complete Summary may be found inside.


Title: Konoha Preparatory: A High School Story  
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto  
Rating: T for minor violence, minor coarse language, minor suggestive adult themes, substance reference, and idiotic high school content.  
Summary: Ah High School: an opportunity for the government to mold and sculpt the teenage brain to prepare them for the adult world. Designed to "educate" half as many students as it currently stores, the outdated building has more malfunctions that could easily be repaired if all the funds weren't used on sake, coffee machines, and sports teams. The heaters only seem to work in the summer and the air conditioners function in the winter, and lets not forget the toxic water fountains and faulty toilets. As for the degree-less/ insane teachers, well let's just say there's a reason why there's such a high rate of suicides in young adults. Of course, that isn't to say that some teenagers didn't enjoy the experience.

* * *

He awoke to the piecing and repetitive sound of the small alarm beside his bed. Tossing his legs over the side of the bed, he monotonously showered and brushed his teeth, pulling on his estranged black sunglasses after dressing. As usual, he ate a vegetarian breakfast consisting of meat-less sausages, eggs, and scrambled eggs before tossing his outdated backpack over his shoulder. His mother shouted a goodbye from their greenhouse and his father from the front yard, a magnifying glass held over their hydrangeas. Shino never minded his family's estranged experiments and studies, as he conducted several himself. His family, to put it lightly, was bug obsessed and he embraced their alien culture whether it meant taking time to observe a fly buzzing around a trash or defending a family of ants from being squashed by a student's step.

* * *

His crimson locks fell messily over his face, shielding the intimidating tattoo from a judgmental world as he walked silently passed his siblings. As usual, he skipped breakfast and instead continued out the door – not before being offered a ride to school from his sister. He instead ignored her and made his way down the sidewalk, glancing down towards the verdant grass and how abundantly it grew here. Only once had he left his desert villa before now, and that experience lasted only a short while and ended poorly, but now, to live in such a suburban community, it was strange. Gaara had grown use to isolation, the only acts of kindness he received were rare and from his siblings, he'd almost been glad that his father was dead. His sister had enrolled him into a private school so that he may learn to socialize, though he had absolutely no intention of doing so.

* * *

He released an aggravated groan as the rays of light beamed into the small dormitory. The pillow somehow found itself on his head, protecting his eyes from the brightness. "Get up." His roommate ordered before leaving Suigetsu to himself, who sat up and reached for the curtain, pulling it over the window. Mentally he added 'murder your roommate' to his list of things to do before remembering where he was, and that the day was Monday. Once again, he released a throaty sound before rolling out of the small bed, landing on the carpeted floor with a thud. Crawling over to his unopened suitcase, Suigetsu began to dress himself, granted he took his time, but unfortunately, he had a meeting with the guidance consular who was to give him his adjusted schedule.

* * *

She hummed a show tune while checking – for the hundredth time that morning – that her roots were as pink as the rest of her unnatural hair. Stepping back, Sakura Haruno beamed at her newly developed body and made up face. A squeak of joy escaped her painted lips at the thought of being reunited with her one true love passed through her mind. "This is the year!" She said sternly at her reflection before fist pumping and running down to eat a low calorie breakfast. Her mother handed her the bowl of cereal before shaking her head, muttering something about missing the good old days. The teenybopper ran out the door, nearly forgetting her keys, she leapt into overpriced vehicle given to her as a birthday present just last year. Her foot rammed into the gas as she skidded from the driveway and sped down the road.

* * *

The fragile porcelain that was his plate was now hidden beneath pounds of food – and this wouldn't even be enough to last him the hour. It wasn't his fault his mother was such a great cook, nor was it his fault that he had a black hole for a stomach. Choji simply adored food, and it was a well-known fact that he would be the one to take over his parent's restaurant. His father honked several times before he pilled chips and cookies into his backpack, there would be no space for his books, and he took his time while making his way over to their SUV. The worn vehicle seemed to reflect their cluttered personalities. Fast food and take out boxes covered the sauce stained carpet, while the dashboard was covered in napkins and soda cups. He didn't mind. In fact, he adored the revolting stench.

* * *

Her stout fingers wrapped around the third perfume bottle as she fumigated herself in a stench known as 'peach passion'. She then slipped on the white blouse and a modest skirt. The only overdone thing about her was her smell. Perfume, her academics, and a certain someone were the only things that mattered to Karin. Everything else was simply holding her back. Slowly, she made her way to the restroom, where she attempted to flat iron her unruly hair. Unfortunately, only the strands parted left would behave, the right would frizz. "Stupid piece of crap!" She snapped, tossing the machine into the trash before tying it up in a messy bun. "Everything in Konoha is crap!" Karin seethed, put on her thick-rimmed glasses and left.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka liked getting into trouble. Admittedly, it was a bad habit, but he just couldn't help himself. As the four oversized wheels of his Jeep left a trail of dirt and blades of grass, he just considered it art. Naturally, the Hyugas would be infuriated, but he didn't care, he just thought of ways to piss them off even further. So he honked. One… long… never-ending… honk. An impish grin plastered itself onto his tan face as a flustered young woman leaped through the window. "Go before they catch you!" She spoke so quickly that had he not been Kiba, he wouldn't have heard her. They sped off the compound, laughing hysterically as they ran three stop signs, and two red lights, and weren't caught.

* * *

Sasuke's scowl deepened as numerous squeals erupted throughout the halls. What sounded like a thousand heels pounding on the school's tiled floor grew louder and louder and he did his best to hide his head in his locker, hoping that someone would slam it shut. Suddenly, the temperature surrounding him seemed to skyrocket while he felt his uniform stretching. He absolutely hated being so damn handsome. The brooding Uchiha did his best to push his way through an enormous crowd of aroused teenagers. Inappropriate and painful grabs were made at his books and body, shrieks of love proclamations pierced his sensitive ears, and he finally managed to escape from their fierce clutches. He trudged on towards his classroom, World History with a Kakashi Hatake. Throwing open the door one brash push, he met the numerous stares of shock sent in his direction. Was him being back to Konoha such a big deal? Apparently.

* * *

He was not getting out of bed, and that was final. No matter how many times the pan would collide with the pillow atop his head, no matter how hard his stubborn mother would pull at his ankles, Shikamaru Nara was not getting out of bed. It wasn't because he was nervous. Nor was it because he didn't like school. He was tired… and lazy… and getting ready was too much of a hassle. Ice cubes and freezing water soaked through his comforter, but he still refused to move. In fact, it wasn't until his mother threatened to invite a perky blonde, that he began to function. The troublesome woman had won the battle… and perhaps even the way… but the second she grew too old to walk… Shikamaru was dumping her ass in a retirement home. Let's see who'll be laughing then.

* * *

The perky blonde had successfully lost five pounds over the summer and she decided that she would flaunt her appearance. Who cared if that meant after school detention? Ino Yamanaka would wear a too short skirt, a too tight blouse, and heels. Her father wasn't stopping her. He'd simply have to watch as his only daughter trampled over their no-longer-good-name. "I love you honey!" He called after her.

"I love you too daddy!" She beamed before holding out her hand to accept her daily allowance. "Thank you daddy!"

"Anything for you pumpkin."

* * *

He could hardly keep still; the only thing keeping him from exploding was the thin buckle his adoptive mother required him to wear. "Calm down Naruto!" She snapped, and he ceased his bouncing for a moment. Just a moment. He began to fidget with the knob of the radio, before finding a satisfactory station: one that played obnoxious American rap music. Naruto began to (poorly) sing along with the lyrics, his Japanese accent butchering the profane words before the woman raised her voice yet again. The poor, overexcited teenager began to shake and she decided that she would never again allow him to mix ramen and coffee together. "Are we there yet?" He questioned, his wide blue eyes brimming with joy.

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

"How about now baa-chan?"

"I thought you hated school!"

"I do."

"Then why are you so impatient to get there?"

"You did say that Oto burned down over the summer?"

"Yes."

"And you did say that Konoha was accepting all of their students as transfer?"

"Yes."

"Then doesn't that mean that Sasuke is enrolling here?" She paused, and answered with another yes, and Naruto hooted with excitement. Her fist collided with the top of his head, and he began to whine about her being abusive.

"Sitting in this damned car with you is abuse!"

* * *

A blush was stained onto her cheeks as they raced forward. Not only would she be severely reprimanded for Kiba's immature actions, but also she'd have to live with the guilt of knowing that the servants would have had the terrain fixed by the time she arrived home. "Ah Hinata just relax." He chuckled ruffling her ebony locks, and the brotherly action caused her to smile. Her worries washed away, for the moment, as they raced down the streets. She had always enjoyed his careless driving. Anything exciting made her heart race, though she did well to hide behind a façade of innocence.


End file.
